When in Rome and Paris and Japan and Berlin and-
by TheFandomLife2326
Summary: Hey everyone! So those of you that have read City of Fallen Angels know that Magnus and Alec went on a romantic get away around the world. But we didn't get to read about it at all. Only pictures from Jace's phone. SO! With that being said, please enjoy my story following Malec as they travel the world.
1. Chapter 1

**When in Rome…and Paris…and Japan…and Berlin . . .**

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Okay, so I got some really positive feedback on my Malec one-shot, Meanwhile, and I decided to write what you could basically consider as a sequel. Because this story is going to be all about what happened "meanwhile" in City of Fallen Angels when Magnus and Alec were on their romantic getaway. When I read that I instantly wanted to know what was happening with them. But obviously we didn't get that. So, I'm writing it! I really hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 1:

Alec slowly peeled his eye lids open after an exhausting night. The smell of coffee made him wrinkle his nose. He sat up realizing he was alone this morning. Magnus must have been in the kitchen; he could hear buttons on the coffee pot being beeping. Despite Magnus was able to make coffee appear from other places, freshly brewed was nice once in a while.

Alec untangled himself from the mess of sheets on the bed and slipped on a plain black sweater. He put on his boxers and struggled to get jeans on this early in the morning. Magnus walked into the room just as Alec was finished buttoning his jeans. Magnus handed him a cup of coffee and sighed, "Morning babe."

"Babe?" Alec questioned. He wasn't too fond of that nickname.

Magnus shrugged. "Figured I'd try it. It doesn't have the ring I hoped it would." Alec smiled shyly and took a sip of coffee. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all packed. Now I just have to wake up," said Alec rubbing the sleep out of his left eye. He and Magnus were going on a trip around the world in celebration of their new relationship. Alec finally came out to his parents when he kissed Magnus back in Idris. It took them a little while, but his parents finally accepted him for the way he was and allowed him to date Magnus.

"Take your time; our flight doesn't leave for another two hours." Magnus kissed Alec lightly and left the room. Alec sat down on the bed and continued to drink his coffee. He barely convinced Magnus to use airfare for this trip, and he was beginning to wonder if that was the right idea or not. Even though traveling by spells would be quicker and much more convenient, Alec wanted to travel with Magnus like a normal couple. And it's not like Magnus couldn't afford it. Being an 800 year old warlock, you made some serious bank.

800 years old… That was the main reason Alec wanted this trip to be as normal as possible. He didn't want to be reminded of the complications of being with Magnus while they were on vacation. He wanted to forget that Magnus was immortal, and just remember how much he was in love with him. That was all he wished for.

Alec was silent in the car as he and Magnus drove to the airport. He wasn't sure what to say about the trip. He didn't even know where they were going. Magnus had arranged everything. The places they'd see, the hotels they'd stay at, the tourist attractions they'd visit, and so forth.

Magnus noticed the still air in the car and tried to make conversation. "So, are you excited for this?"

"Of course I am," said Alec not wanting to worry his boyfriend. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being awfully quiet." Magnus took Alec's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know this hasn't been easy on you. You came out to your parents unexpectedly, and you've never traveled out of the country without them, especially with a boyfriend." Magnus stopped at a red light and took the opportunity to meet Alec's eyes. "We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

Alec nearly jumped out of his seat. "N-no I do! I want to go on this trip with you. It's just going to take some getting used to I guess."

Magnus chuckled. "If you'll have to get used to anything, it'll be the stares."

"Yeah, it's slightly awkward." Alec and Magnus had been out in public together before, and between Magnus' flamboyancy, and that they would usually hold hands, it made being together slightly discomforting.

"It'll get to the point where you won't even notice anymore." Magnus smiled softly and brought Alec's hand up kissing it lightly. Alec found himself blushing and smiled sheepishly.

Alec felt much more comfortable once he and Magnus were at the airport. They were about to board the plane. There was no going back now, which made it easier for him to be at peace with the trip. He was holding Magnus' hand as they walked. It was hard not to notice the stares from adults and children alike, but looking at Magnus made it easier. Magnus noticed the strangers' wide eyes, and didn't show a single sign of caring. He just smiled. As they sat down in their seats, he cupped Alec's face and kissed him slowly. Alec lost himself in the kiss as the world around him melted away. No one else mattered.

Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against Alec's. In that moment, Alec forgot about all the complications in their relationship. The problems of the future didn't matter. All that matted was now.

**Well that's it everyone. I'll be updated regularly I promise. I'm doing pretty well in school so I should be able to update at least weekly on the weekend. If you liked this be sure to tell me in a review. It really does mean a lot to me when you guys review. Thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When in Rome…and Paris…and Japan…and Berlin . . .**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

****Chapter 2:

"Alec. Alec, wake up," said Magnus nudging his boyfriend awake. Alec sat up in a startle. He turned to his left to look out of the airplane window. He could tell they were airborne. He turned to Magnus and looked at him with irritation.

"We're still flying," he said flatly.

Magnus brought his hands up and separated them slowly as if to display something in the air. "The more you know." Alec rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My question is why did you wake me?"

"Because," Magnus gestured to the window. They were definitely a lot lower in the air now. "I didn't want you to wake up to the plane landing. Believe me it will give you a heart attack."

"Attention passengers. We will be landing shortly," the stewardess' voice echoed through the plane. Shortly after, the plane felt like it was plummeting to the ground making Alec's ears pop. The plane landed somewhat smooth, but they did bounce once.

Alec grabbed Magnus' arm in an attempt to steady himself. He'd never flown before, so his life flashed before his eyes when the plane came to a screeching halt that jerked everyone forward. "You're right. That would have given me a heart attack."

The moment the doors to the airport opened Alec was smacked in the face with the strong scent of flora. Everywhere he looked he could see bright colors splashed among plants and people alike. Two girls in grass skirts and coconut bras came over and put leis around his and Magnus' necks. Alec turned to Magnus confused. "I thought we were going out of the country. Why are we in Hawaii?"

Magnus slipped the girls a tip and shooed them away. "I thought I'd start you off easy. We're not on the mainland anymore, but we're still in the states." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and began to drag him away from their luggage. "Come on let's go."

Alec tried nearly tripped as Magnus yanked him in his direction. "Um Magnus?" Magnus turned around and tilted his head at Alec like a curious puppy. "Our stuff?"

Magnus laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. We're not bothering with that." Magnus snapped his fingers with his free hand sending out blue sparks from his fingers. "Now we don't have to go back to the hotel until we want to." He gave Alec a wink. Alec blushed but managed to give Magnus a, "This-is-supposed-to-be-a-normal-trip" look. "Oh give me a break," Magnus rolled his eyes, "I traveled on a plane for you."

"Fair enough," said Alec with a sigh. Magnus smiled and bit his lip. He continued to drag Alec whom just followed along trying not to worry about the activities Magnus surely had in store.

"Oh I almost forgot!" said Magnus stopping dead in his tracks. He pulled a camera out of his jacket pocket. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Alec had both changed clothes. Magnus was dressed in a pink t-shirt with the flowers splashed everywhere—typical clothes you'd wear to Hawaii—and plain jeans. Alec was dressed the same, but his shirt was blue. Alec shot him the look again. The blue sparks shooting from Magnus' hands disappeared on that note. "We have to be dressed for the part! And we have to take a picture. It's our first stop, we must commemorate it."

"I would have expected something more extravagant on you. I think that's the most casual I've ever seen you dressed," said Alec with slight amusement to his voice.

"Oh don't worry," said Magnus in a whisper as he wrapped his arm around Alec. He held the camera out in front of them. "I'll save my fun outfits for later. Smile!" They both smiled at the camera as it flashed. Alec was sure his grin was going to be interesting since he was trying not to laugh. Magnus showed him the picture. It came out good. "You know we're sending these to people right?"

"Oh believe me; I want to drive Jace insane." Magnus looked at him confused. "Nothing will piss him off more than if his phone gets spammed with pictures of us while he's trying to 'train' Clary. We should caption them too." Magnus started laughing.

"Alexander I like the way you think."

The beach was probably one of the most beautiful things Alec had ever seen. White sand spread everywhere and collided with a dark blue ocean that glistened from the boiling sunlight. He felt fortunate to just be wearing swimming trunks. The air was slightly sticky, but he didn't mind too much. He assumed it was due to the fact he couldn't really notice how thick the air was when he was too busy filming Magnus. Some locals were giving hula dancing lessons, and Magnus was better at it than they were. He was also wearing the same outfit as them, a grass skirt and coconut bra. **(Enjoy that image fangirls. *troll face*)** Apparently it wasn't as strange as Alec originally thought people would find it. Once in a while one person would stop and watch for a moment, and then they would just keep walking. Alec continued to film Magnus dancing and really wasn't sure whether to classify it as hot or horrifying.

"Alec you should give it a try!" said Magnus making the girls around him giggle. He held out a coconut bra he was hoping to get Alec to wear.

"I love you but it's not happening," said Alec laughing. Magnus pretended to pout and tossed the bra aside. He walked over to Alec and posed for a picture. Alec took the picture doing everything he could not to start cracking up as the camera flashed.

Magnus smiled looking at the picture. "What are you going to caption this one?"

"'Like the outfit?' maybe?" Alec said with a chuckle. Magnus shook his head and handed the camera back to Alec.

"Okay we need to go back to the hotel and get ready."

Alec turned off the camera and look up at Magnus suspicious. "Get ready for what?"

Magnus smirked and grabbed Alec's hand. "You'll see."

Alec was finally able to relax as he walked with Magnus to the hotel. It wasn't very far, but it was long enough to feel like he could label it as a relaxing walk. Magnus seemed to notice him finally loosening up. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, it's been great so far."

"Well it's about to get better." Magnus dragged Alec into the hotel. He picked up the keys to their room from the front desk and headed to an elevator. He pushed a button sending them to the penthouse level.

"Why are we going up so high?" asked Alec. Magnus was a silent for a moment, and then decided he wasn't going to respond. "Am I going to hug you or punch you?" Just as Alec finished his sentence the elevator made its casual "ding!" noise. Alec stepped out and followed Magnus down the hall. They only walked for a moment when they came to a door. Magnus scanned the key card and opened the door for Alec letting him walk in first.

It took a moment for Alec's eyes to adjust, and then he could feel his jaw drop. The reason they went up to the penthouse level, was because they were staying in the pent house suite. Modern furniture that probably cost more than the airfare it took to get there, per piece, graced the marble floors. There was a 90' flat screen TV that was in front of a large couch. To the left of the couch was an indoor hot tub.

Magnus could see the amount of shock on Alec's face and laughed. "This is just the living room. The bedroom is upstairs to the left."

"Do you want me to not leave the room?" asked Alec still trying to take in what he was looking at. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"That's up to you," he said nibbling at Alec's neck. Alec got goose bumps and could feel blush coming on again. "But I do have plans for us." He stepped away from Alec and plopped down on the black leather couch. He put his feet up on the glass table and stretched.

"Which are?" questioned Alec joining Magnus on the couch.

"Like I always say," Magnus paused. Alec looked at him expectantly. "What's a trip to Hawaii without a luau?"

**So that's it guys! I will continue their trip in Hawaii next chapter. Like I said, each stop on their trip will be one to two chapters. It might even reach three. I don't know yet. I'm pretty much winging this. If you have any suggestions for my writing please let me know in a review! Also, if you have any requests for events to take place or places for Alec and Magnus to visit, include that in your review. I will take each suggestion into consideration. I might even bring some of them to life. ;) Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**When in Rome…and Paris…and Japan…and Berlin . . .**

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here! :) Enjoy!**

****Chapter 3:

Alec wasn't sure what to expect from the luau. He knew what they were, but not what they were like. All he knew was it involved food and entertainment.

Even at eight at night it was still hot and humid outside. The event was taking place near the hotel, so Magnus and Alec decided to walk there. Magnus took Alec's hand as they approached their destination. "I'm friends with the people that run these, so everything will be free for us."

When Alec turned the corner with Magnus, he was slightly confused. There were many people there, all dressed semi-formal with lei accessories, but it was very calm. Maybe it simply hadn't started yet.

Magnus led Alec over to a crowded table and sat down with him. Their table was very close to the stage, which wasn't as modernized as Alec expected. It was simple and lit up with tiki torches instead of stage lights. He turned his attention to the people at their table and knew right away they were warlocks, and a few were vampires. Magnus greeted everyone as he took Alec's hand. "Everyone this is my boyfriend, Alec." Everyone the table responded with very friendly "heys" and handshakes; Alec blushed.

"So, you're the shadow hunter we've been hearing about," said one of the vampires. She had waist length blonde hair and soft green eyes. Her blood red lip stick matched the flower design scattered upon her dress that brushed her knees. Alec assumed she would be considered very pretty, but he wasn't the best at judging female attraction. "Well it's great to meet you!"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's great to meet you too. All of you." No names were coming to mind, but he was sure Magnus had mentioned these people on the plane. The descriptions of them he remembered made them give off a familiar vibe.

"Now we know how you scored with Magnus," said a warlock. He was tan skinned like Magnus, with coal black eyes. Black hair was slicked back, which was a good style to go with the unbuttoned blue shirt he was wearing; it was the same as the black shirt Magnus had on. "You look so much like Wi-"

"Oh, we don't need to talk about that, Zadok," said Magnus cutting off the other warlock. Zadok raised his hand up like a white flag and never finished his sentence.

Alec stared at Magnus with a look of confusion and concern. "What was he about to say?"

"Oh it's not important darling. Only you are." Magnus expertly brought two fingers to Alec's cheek to turn his face. He planted a quick kiss. Just when Alec was about to protest his words were drown out by the screaming of everyone around. Apparently the main event was about to get started. Cheers and clapping echoed as someone walked up to microphone on stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" asked the man on stage. His question was answered with more shouting. He laughed tossing his bald head back. His dark skin had a slightly eerie glow from the fire on the torches. _Human_. Alec thought to himself. He wondered how many people here were having to use glamours.

The man on stage took a few minutes to explain where everything was located as far as food and souvenirs. He stepped off stage and music started playing. Several men sat around the stage playing drums in a fast paced rhythm. Another man came out on stage dressed in only a grass skirt. He started tossing fire on two poles in the air. He twirled them like batons.

Despite the performance, people began to get up from their seats to dance and get refreshments. Magnus stood up from his seat. "I'm going to get us something to drink," he shouted to Alec only to barely be heard. The moment Magnus walked away, Alec turned to Zadok.

"What were you saying earlier?" Zadok gave him a confused stare. "How I…scored with Magnus." He felt awkward saying it.

"Oh!" Zadok exclaimed slapping his own forehead. "I was saying how you look a lot like Will."

"Who's-" Alec was cut off by Magnus' quick return. Magnus shot Zadok a death glare. This warlock didn't miss a beat.

"What did I miss?" He sat down and placed the drinks in front of himself and Alec without taking his eyes away from his fellow warlock. Zadok slowly turned away and began to chat it up with another warlock. Magnus sat down and wrapped his arm around Alec. "I hope you're not boring him with pointless drabble."

Zadok shot Magnus a warning glare. He may not have been able to say anything to Alec at the time, but that wouldn't stop him later if Magnus didn't watch himself. "Oh, never."

After the festivities ended a few Downworlders stuck around to talk for a while. Magnus made the mistake of leaving Alec's side for one moment to go talk with a vampire about the reason the two of them were banned from Peru. Zadok walked up to Alec and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Please to meet you as well," said Alec as he shook Zadok's hand. Zadok quickly pulled his hand away and swiftly fled the scene. It was then that Alec realized there was something in his hand; it was a small piece of paper. He unwrapped it nervous to see the contents.

_If you can tell Magnus is hiding things from you that you want to know about, I can help you._

_-Z_

Alec turned the paper over to find a phone number. He quickly folded it up and stuck it in his jeans pocket. He hid it just in time; Magnus swooped in and took Alec's arm giving it a light squeeze. "Ready to head back?" he asked with a wink. Alec bit his lip, which only made Magnus want to hurry back to their room even more.

"Yeah, let's go." He headed towards the hotel with Magnus on his arm.

Once they got back to the hotel, Magnus wanted to take a quick shower. Alec sat on the couch flipping through TV channels while he waited. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from Zadok. It wouldn't end well if Magnus found it, so he quickly went to the room and put it in a secret pouch in his suitcase. He had just sat back down when he heard the bathroom door open.

Alec felt his cheeks light up once he tuned to face Magnus. A towel around Magnus' waist was the only thing covering him as steam poured out all around him like a thin fog. His black hair was pressed flat against his head, and his skin was glistening wet. "I don't need to bother getting dressed do I?"

Alec walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his neck as he pinned him against the door frame. He began kissing him and pulled away only long enough to say, "Nope."

**Naughty fan girls! I know what you waaaaant. Sorry, not here. That's….just too much for me. I'm sheltered and I'm pretty innocent even for being 16. So if you were hoping for some lemon you'll have to go elsewhere. But either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think and also if you have any suggestions for locations for Magnus and Alec to visit, or any ideas for what they should do. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Just a warning, these updates will more than likely get slower because of school. But no matter, please enjoy chapter 4! :)**

Chapter 4:

The soft roar of the ocean met with Alec's ears as he awoke early in the morning. He laid in his lovers arms, enveloped in warmth. He carefully moved Magnus' arm and got up from the bed. Dressing himself quickly, he made his way to the balcony. The view was absolutely beautiful. The sun was just starting to peek over the ocean casting a mix of blue and orange light.

Alec stood at the balcony with the note from Zadok, crushing it in the palm of his hand. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to the waves of the ocean crashing on the shore; he tried to clear his mind. He quickly stuffed the note back in his pocket as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Magnus whispered in his ear, "Good morning."

Alec let the corners of his mouth rise as he leaned back slightly, wanted to curl back up into Magnus' arms. "Morning." He turned to face Magnus, softly planting kisses starting with his jaw and slowly down to his neck. Magnus tilted his head back in pleasure.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we do have a plane to catch." He groaned and ran his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Yeah, but not yet." Alec continued to run his tongue over any of Magnus' exposed skin. At first he had been shy about doing things such as this, but he felt fortunate to be comfortable now, especially since they had all the privacy they wanted. Magnus couldn't complain; it was soothing to not have to be the dominant one all of the time.

The airport was as busy as ever, if not more so. It seemed like everyone was running late to their flights. Very few people were walking instead of running to their destinations. Alec was waiting for Magnus to get through security patiently as he tied his loose shoelace. Magnus managed to always forget to take something off or wear the appropriate clothing for passing by a metal detector. Today he had forgotten to take out his earring and change out of his silver buckled black jeans. **(Let's face it, we love him to death, but getting through security with Magnus would be a **_**nightmare.**_**)**

Alec stared off into space thinking lazily about the trip so far. Arriving in Hawaii and taking those pictures with Magnus flashed through his mind, as did all the images of Magnus in his special "outfit". He couldn't help but wonder what Magnus would be wearing next. The luau came to memory, as did Zadok and his chilling sneer that had been directed at Magnus. Trying to refrain from thinking about that, Alec fiddled with his phone. He had received a text reply from Jace.

_How am I supposed to react?_

That was Jace's response to the video of Magnus hula dancing.

"Damn metal detectors," muttered Magnus making his way to Alec. He glanced behind him to see a woman giving him the evil eye. She was the one standing behind him while he was walking back and forth beeping every two seconds. Flipping him off, she walked through security without a single disturbance. Magnus gave her a friendly smile as she picked up her tray of possessions. Without warning the bottom of the tray vanished, spilling the contents everywhere. "Ready to go?" Alec's response was to close his eyes and shake his head as he walked off.

The plane ride seemed to linger forever. No matter how many times Alec dozed off, it seemed it never made enough time pass. He and Magnus were definitely flying out of country this time. Alec shuffled in his seat, getting restless. "Where are we headed this time?"

"You'll see," said Magnus closing his eyes and reclining his seat slightly. Alec knew that this meant he wasn't going to get any information. Magnus probably wasn't even going to sleep, but the message was clear.

A few hours later the plane finally landed. Alec could see it was daylight outside, but he was exhausted. It felt like the middle of the night. "What time is it?"

Magnus pulled out his cell phone and gave it a quick glance. "Nine in the morning."

"No, I meant in New York." Magnus stared off into space for a moment, his fingers moving slightly as if to count.

"Around three in the morning I think. But don't worry. We'll get some sleep. All the fun happens here at night anyway." Magnus smirked at his partner whom responded with blush.

Alec followed Magnus to get their luggage with curious ears. He could hear foreign language being spoken, but with the combined sounds and phrases he couldn't identify it. However, the moment the airport doors opened up to the outside world, he knew. They couldn't be more than a few miles away from the Eiffel Tower. Alec couldn't help but chuckle, "I should have guessed."

"Yes, you should have," said Magnus with a smirk. He walked towards the street and used his fingers to whistle. A cab almost immediately stopped. Alec started loading the cab with their luggage while Magnus spoke fluent French to the cab driver to give her directions. Staring at Magnus, Alec couldn't help but feel in a trance as the language of love flowed off of his lovers tongue.

After about 15 minutes, the cab pulled up to yet another extravagant hotel. Alec tried not to look as stunned as the last time, but he couldn't keep his jaw off of the ground. Luckily he was able to snap out of it and smile for the camera. Magnus had made a beret appear on his head just in time for the 'click'.

Magnus lead the way once again to their room and was followed by Alec and the bellhop. Alec didn't even get a chance to take in the extraordinary room this time around. He and Magnus trudged straight to the bedroom and fell straight to sleep.

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was short and someone uneventful. I am trying to update somewhat often so that will sometimes mean a bit of a filler chapter. School is killing me so I don't know how often this will be updated, but I won't leave you guys hanging. I will finish it. Please review and thanks for reading! See ya!**


End file.
